A seating assembly, in some vehicles, may require electricity to power one or more motors that move the seating assembly forward or rearward, pivot a seatback relative to a seat, and adjust lumbar support, among other things. The seating assembly may additionally require electricity to provide heating or cooling to an occupant of the seating assembly. Further, the seating assembly may include various sensors that transmit data via wiring. The wiring used to supply electricity and to transmit data can be gathered together as a wiring harness and extended from an underside of the seat to the floor portion.